Untold Scandal
by ShaiManx
Summary: In her early 40's, Hermione wants to be loved and be in love. But what will she do if a certain 21 years old man falls for her? What's worst is the father of that man is her former enemy who is also interested in her. (Scormione/Dramione story. Love Triangle, EWE, AU, Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SERIES. This is a fan fiction, a fan (me) made it. It's an AU, my AU, so I will do what I want. Hahaha. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **One: Home**

After ten years in Australia, Hermione is back in London. She feels great to be back despite her great career as a healer in Sydney. She went to Australia after her divorced from Ron ten years and a week ago. Their years of marriage didn't work out. Hermione was a healer while Ron helps George in his shop. Ron felt insecure and he wants to be the 'provider' of their home. One day, he confronted Hermione to stop working and stay at home. She didn't want to. They had a huge fight until Ron told Hermione that she should be thankful that despite her appearance and being a know-it-all, he married her. She was hurt. But she tried to understand. But, Hermione went home one night and found a divorced paper on their bed, signed by Ron. He also left a letter saying he can no longer live in 'her and Harry's shadow'. Hermione signed the papers, send it to the Ministry and talk to their children about it. Rose and Hugo understand despite their young age. Because Rose is in her first year and Hogwarts, she decided to left and asked Harry to bring her children to Australia during the holidays. Ron agrees as long as they share equally in their children's time.

It's her son's, Hugo, graduation day at Hogwarts. She feels bad about not attending Rose's graduation three years ago because Ron is married to Lavender and the new Mrs. Ronald Weasley doesn't want to be absent from her stepdaughter's graduation. Hermione doesn't want Rose's moment to be taken from her by being around with her ex-husband and new wife. Rose understands so she just asked Hugo to send their mother his memories of the graduation ceremony.

Rose is a healer too and she's working at the children's ward of St. Mungo's. Hugo is planning to be a curse breaker at his Uncle Bill's office. Currently, Rose is living in a four bedroom flat in muggle London with Albus, James, and their Hogwarts batch mate they call Sam. Ron was against it but Hermione understand. Living with Ron, Lavender, and their four-year-old twin children, Robert and Lander, is too much for Rose. Hermione doesn't have a place to live. Harry and Ginny offered but he refused because she knows Ron and Lavander go to their house from time to time.

Rose offer her place. Her bed is huge enough for them and she has her own bathroom. Hermione accepts it but she plans to look for her own small house if she found a job in Wizarding London. She wants to be a Healer in St. Mungo like her daughter but she doesn't want to make Rose feel pressure when she's around.

She traveled from Australia to London in muggle way. She even took a cab going to the muggle flat of Rose. The flat was on the 7th floor of a 15 story building. The doorman welcomed her. She took the lift to the 7th floor and look for unit 7B. She entered the code on the lock and she is welcomed by a cozy looking living area. The place was spacious and clean. Very modern but with the touch of tropical design. She put down her bags on the side of the cream sofa and looks out the window. She can see Trafalgar Square a few blocks away. Her daughter did a great choice.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a squeaking sound of sneakers.

"Rosie, you're early! I thought you'll be here when you're done with your rounds" a man said.

Hermione looked around and found a young man standing a few feet from her. The man was carrying some paper bags from the grocery. He's wearing a white shirt, a leather jacket, denim pants, and rubber shoes. He's pale and tall with grayish-blue eyes and a familiar platinum blonde hair. The man looked shocked upon seeing her. She wore a comfortable floral blouse, black pants, and nude pumps. Her hair was wavy in a tamed way.

"I'm Rose's mom. I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" Hermione asked him. She knows that Rose doesn't have a boyfriend. Maybe it's their friend or Sam's boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger. I didn't recognize you. I'm S-Sam. Yes! I-I'm Rosie, Albus and James' flatmate" he introduced himself.

Hermione smiled. "Ahh... So you're Sam. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Rosie will be here in a short while. Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water, please"

Hermione followed Sam to the kitchen. She sat on the kitchen stool. Sam placed a glass of water in front of her and he took the items out of the paper bag.

"It's nice to see that you're not using magic to arrange that." She said.

"I've been doing this for almost three years. Albus made me do it and Rose calls me lazy when I use magic for a simple task." He smiles at her.

"I love arranging my stuff in a muggle way too. So, you moved in here after you graduate too?"

"Yes. My father was disappointed but now he can see that I'm doing just fine. I love living here. I have my freedom. And muggles are really interesting. Stuff are fascinating too."

"Are your parent's wizards too?"

Sam flinched. "Yes. They are purebloods." he coughs and turns his back on her.

Hermione feels alerted. The platinum hair and pale complexion gave her ideas who are his parents are.

"What was your name again? Your full name, I mean." She asked.

Sam sighs. "My name is Sam. S-A-M. Scorpius Alexander Malfoy. And yes, my father is Draco Malfoy and my mom is Astoria Greengrass." Sam continued placing the groceries on the shelves while his back was facing her.

Hermione's eyes widen and hold the kitchen top. The man in front of her is a Malfoy. A Malfoy heir. She remembers the last time she saw Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. It was the day in Platform nine and three-quarters were in Rose is going to Hogwarts. When she saw Draco, he gave him an apologetic smile and she just nods on him. She remembers that Draco sent him a letter a day before her wedding. He apologizes for everything he did to her when they were at Hogwarts and during her capture in Malfoy Manor. As far as she knows, Draco is a potion master who built a potion business that supplies quality potion.

She noticed that Sam or Scorpius rather is done with his chores. He faced her again and he looks nervous.

"Is 'Sam' really your nickname?" She asked.

"They call me Sam when were out in Muggle London, but they really call me Scorpius or Scorp here and in Wizarding London. Ohh. Rosie calls me 'Malfoy' or 'son of ferret' when I get on her nerves" he explained.

Hermione smiled at him "Relax, Scorpius. You have nothing to worry about. Your father and I are civil to each other."

Scorpius exhaled and smiles at her. Hermione noticed that he's a handsome man. He smiles instead of smirks like Draco.

"How're your parents?" Hermione asked.

Scorpius took some soda drink from the fridge and sat an arm away from Hermione "Mum died a few months after our graduation. Father is okay. He's the CEO-President of DM Potions. He lives alone in Malfoy Hall"

"I'm sorry about your mother." she said then she wonders "Hall? What happened to the Malfoy Manor?"

"My grandparents live there. Father acquired Malfoy Hall when he turned 25. He lived there ever since."

"Do you have a sibling?"

"I have a sister. Her name is Cassiopeia Antoinette Malfoy. Cassie for short. She's sixteen. Cassie is with Aunt Daphne. She's in Beaubaxton and Aunt Daphne is a Divination professor there."

"Do you visit your father?"

Scorpius took a sip of his drink and speaks "I visit him every weekend. He visits me here from time to time. He likes my car."

"Draco Malfoy in muggle London. Your ancestors will role on their graves. Your grandfather must be disappointed." Hermione teasingly said.

Scorpius smiled naughtily. "Will you cook me a really great meal if I told you that Grandfather is so fascinated with muggle literature?"

Her eyes widen. "Please don't tell me that your grandmother is having tea with Mrs. Weasley" she pouted. Scorpius smirks. Hell, he looks like his father!

"Well, they do. In Grandma Andy's home. You know Andromeda Tonks right? Nana Cissa loves Grandma Molly's biscuits"

Hermione fan herself with her right hand. Scorpius laughs at her. She laughs with him. "Okay. You win. I'll cook you a meal. What would you like?"

"Rosie said you cook a mean chicken pot pie and blueberry cheesecake so I took a liberty to buy the ingredients for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes "No wonder she asked me the ingredients a few days ago. Alright! You sit and watch and tell me what happens in Wizarding World in ten years that I'm not here." Then she stopped. "Oh! Nevermind. You might tell me that Parkinson is now married. That's tragic!" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, she did! Aunt Pansy did get married. She's Mrs. Zabini now."

"Oh! I remember him. He's the Italian Slytherin Prince, right? I slightly had a crush on him during 5th year." she smiled shyly.

"What? Really? Merlin's balls! Uncle Blaise had a thing on you in 6th year. He told me when we went to Sicily. He almost asked you to be his date on the SlugClub party but the Carrow twins asked him. Oh boy! Aunt Pansy will be pissed!" Scorpius laughs.

Hermione took some ingredients in the pantry. She misses cooking for her children. She took the apron hanging on the corner and wears it.

"As long as Pansy won't hex me for having a crush on her husband years ago, it's fine. Okay! I'm going to cook the pot pie first while you tell me how you became friends with my Rosie and Albus."

Once Rose opens the door, she smells the familiar aroma of her mother's chicken pot pie. She walks to the kitchen and saw Hermione decorating the blueberry cheesecake while Scorpius was waiting patiently. Hermione noticed her and smiled. Rose walk towards her mum and hugs her.

"Mum..." Rose whispered.

Hermione hugged her back and kiss her cheek. "My sweet Rosie. Mommy's here now"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too, Darling. Let me look at you."

Rose is still hugging her mother's waist while Hermione cupped her face. "Rose Elizabeth Weasley, look at you. You're skinny. And I thought you inherit your father's appetite. Are you eating well?"

Scorpius butt in "We only have proper meal either father is here, Aunt Ginny is here, Grandparents are here or she's trying a new dish to cook. If not, we just order Chinese, Indian, Thai, Korean or the easiest one, Pizza"

"Shut up, Mal-... Ughhh... Sam!"

Hermione pinched Rose's cheek in a gentle way "I know he's a Malfoy, Rosie. The pale skin and platinum hair give it away. And he looks like Draco when he smirks"

"Mum, Scorpius is our best friend. He's a good person. Mr. Malfoy is nice too. You see, he provides my ward potions and he have a tea with me when he visits us. He even took us in his box during Quidditch World Cup. He-"

"You don't have to explain. I understand."

"But Bellatrix-"

"Shh... It's in the past now. I'm fine. Anyway, mommy cook chicken pot pie and I made blueberry cheesecake for dessert. Are you hungry?" Hermione asked her daughter. Rose just nods her head.

"Sit, Rosie. And I'll serve us our early dinner"

Scorpius raised both of his hand in the air in excitement. "Thank Merlin we're eating! I'm bloody famished!"

Hermione and Rose laughed at Scorpius. The three of them had a nice early dinner together. Hermione noticed that Rose and Scorpius' relationship is purely on a friendship level. She's glad that they have each other as friends. It reminds her of Harry and herself. People think they will end up together, being 'The-Boy-Who-Lives' and 'The-Brightest-witch-of-her-age', but they are just friends, best friends and they love each other as a family.

Scorpius bid them good night. He even teases Rose by pulling her hair and running to his room as fast as he can. Rose yelled and call him 'son of ferret' which make Scorpius yell back 'I'm telling father you said that!'.

In bed, Hermione holds at Rose as she used to when she's just a small child. Her daughter's scent is a familiar thing to her. Rose may be an adult now but for Hermione, she will always be her little Rosie. Her princess.

"Good night, Rosie" she whispers and she fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hi! I did some minor edits. Like timeline, plot, and grammar (Thanks, Grammarly). Please continue supporting me._

 _*** To be clear, here's the timeline. ***_

 _1998 - the war ended, Harry and Ginny married in Christmas '98_

 _1999 - Hermione and Ron married in Spring '99 while Draco and Astoria married on Autumn '99, the birth of James Sirius._

 _2000 - the Birth year of Rose, Albus Severus, and Scorpius_

 _2003 - Birth of Hugo (January), and Lily (August)_

 _2012 - divorced of Ron and Hermione (May); Albus, Scorpius, and Rose starts at Hogwarts, Hermione went to Australia (after Christmas)._

 _2017 - Ron married Lavender_

 _2019 - Graduation of Rose, Albus, and Scorpius; Astoria died_

 _2022 - Graduation of Hugo and Lily; return of Hermione to London_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

 **Two:** The Ferrets, Beavers, and Weasels

Hermione woke up early as usual. It maybe the time zone or her body clock felt she needs to wake up. She looks beside her, Rose was sleeping. Her hair is a Weasley red curly mess. Her daughter is very beautiful. She had her father's hair, eyes, freckles (that sometimes she use makeups or charm to cover it) and temper but aside from that, she's like her mother.

Hermione took Rose's spare purple cotton robe to cover her pink pajamas with Hello Kitty design, tied her hair in a messy ponytail and went out the room. She looks at Scorpius' room. He must still be sleeping. She decided to make breakfast for them.

She decided to make waffles, bacon and scramble egg. She set the coffee maker while frying some Bacon on the pan. She's mixing the batter in the bowl when she heard a pop. She thought she must be hallucinating or something so she continues to mix the batter until she heard a very manly voice speak.

"Rose, I didn't think you can wake up this early. Good change, young lady"

Hermione looked around and saw the man he hasn't see for a long time.

"Granger..." Draco Malfoy said. He looks shocked upon seeing her. Hermione looks at him in the eyes and smiled at him. Draco was a handsome lad when he was young but seeing the adult and mature Malfoy now is very disturbing. He's more handsome and masculine in a right way. His outfit makes him look like a mature male model. His hair is not like the sleek-Malfoy-hairstyle but a neat and professional version of his son. He looks like his son's brother than his father.

"Hello, Malfoy. Joining us for breakfast?" she asked. Draco approached the kitchen countertop and sat at the stool. He was looking at Hermione. She looks more beautiful than she did years ago.

"I was planning to treat Scorpius and Rose to a French breakfast but it seems that you're already prepared." he said while looking at the food she's preparing.

She grins at him "I am. Coffee?"

"Yes"

"Sugar? Cream?"

"Black, please."

Hermione prepares him a coffee. She serves it in front of him and she starts making waffles.

"When did you arrive?" He asked.

"Yesterday. It's funny; your son also mistook me as Rosie."

"You really look like her. Except for your hair color. Did you color it or something? It's almost auburn"

"Yes, I did. Just a treat for myself. At least it's not like Rose's. More like a darker version of Ginny's" she said as she places the first waffle on a plate and collects the bacon.

Draco took a sip of his coffee. "Speaking of Ginny, do they know you're here?"

"Yes, they even offer me a room in their home but I refuse. I'm going to look for a place of my own. A small house with four rooms"

"Four rooms? Why?" he asked.

Hermione looks at Draco while she's beating some egg in a bowl. "For me, for Rose and Hugo when they want to stay with me and an office and library for me"

He rolls his eyes "Library! But of course; once a bookworm, always a bookworm!" He smirks.

"Shut up, ferret boy!"

"As you wish, Ms. Know-it-all."

"Father, you're not insulting Ms. Granger, are you? Don't scare her away. She cooks well." said Scorpius who's walking with his gray pajama pants and white shirt.

"Merlin Scorpius! Can you dress up like a gentleman? There's a lady in here!" Draco hissed as he gestures at Hermione.

"You mean Ms. Granger in her jammies and fluffy robe?" Scorpius asked coyly. Hermione's eyes widen. She's indeed wearing his sleeping attire. She felt embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry. I was about to change after making breakfast but your father arrived. I can't just leave him here. He's a guest."

"It's fine, Granger. It's refreshing to see you this way" said Draco with a smile. Hermione glared at him but Draco just winks at her.

"I bet Rosie will be in her pajama and bushy hair when she comes here" said Scorpius.

On cue, Rose came out on her light blue pajamas with Hello Kitty on it. Draco and Scorpius both laugh while Hermione giggled.

"What?" Rosie asked.

Hermione looks at the two Malfoys as they look away from Rose and look at her waffles. "Come on, Rosie. Grab some waffles, before the ferrets take them away."

"Said the beaver!" Draco murmured as he took a sip of his coffee.

Scorpius smacks the table top. "Oh, father! Did you know that Ms. Granger has a crush on Uncle Blaise?" Scorpius said and smirks at Hermione. Hermione gaped at Scorpius. Draco almost spurts his drink.

"Merlin's ball! Pansy will be furious. The Golden Girl had a thing with her husband!" Draco said.

"That was years ago!" she huffed. "I've just got back home and you're making me leave again." She told the Malfoys.

"Scorp, Mr. Malfoy, stop teasing my mom!" Rose said as she grabs some waffles. Rose sat beside Draco. Rose pecked at Draco at his cheek before he starts to eat. Hermione noticed that Draco adores her daughter and Rose adores Draco.

"So, what's your plan today, Mum?" asked Rose.

Hermione served the bacon and eggs in front of them and take a sit beside Rose. "I'm going to Gringotts to check my vault. And then I'll meet your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny on Leaky Cauldron. I promised to see them as soon as possible."

Rose bows her head "Dad knows your back. He wanted to see you." she said quietly. Hermione was surprised to know that Ron wants to see her. Hermione sighed and continues to eat. Scorpius looked at his father. Draco just nods and gave Rose's shoulders a squeeze. Rose looks at him and smiled timidly.

"Ron and I will see each other eventually. I will talk to him at the right time. And as long as Lavender won't be a problem"

Draco made an annoyed noise. "That woman is hopeless. She keeps bragging about Weasley being a hero, an Auror and being a 'great father' to their brats. She keeps on showing PDA even Weasley doesn't want it."

"Are you close with Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No! Merlin forbid! I'm okay with Harry, so as Ginny but him, no. He hates that Rose is living with boys especially my son. But my darling Rosie is as stubborn as her Mum so the weasel can't stop her"

"Uncle Draco..." Rose look at Draco.

"You can't stop me for disliking your father, Rosie. He's rude towards my boy and he keeps bragging to my face that he has a happy marriage and family."

Hermione feels pity for Draco. Ron doesn't have a right to treat Draco that way.

"Draco?" Hermione said.

"Yes, Granger?"

"Would you like to accompany me in Wizarding London?"

Rose, Scorpius, and Draco look at Hermione. Hermione continues to eat.

"Sure. I haven't seen the Potters for a long time. Harry and I have to plan for the next Quidditch match" Draco said.

They ate quietly after that. A few moments later, Scorpius and Rose bid goodbye to their parents. Draco raised his arm for Hermione. She holds on his arm and they apparated at the entrance of Diagon Alley. Hermione lets go of Draco's arm.

"This place hasn't changed!" Hermione said as they started to walk. Hermione is taking a lead while Draco is on her side. Some people recognized her and greeting her. She greets them back and she smiles at them. Draco was just quiet beside her. Hermione looks at him. He seems uncomfortable with people surrounding them. Hermione excuses herself, grab Draco's wrist and they walk towards Gringotts. They stop at the entrance of it.

"You go inside. I'll just wait here" he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He smiled.

Hermione left Draco outside the Gringotts. Draco waited for her patiently. He took his mobile phone and called Blaise.

"Hello, Drakie Poo!" Pansy answered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Pansy, where's Blaise?"

"He's still getting ready for work, Mr. CEO. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm great. I'm really excited on Anastasia's 7th birthday!" Pansy said excitedly. Anastasia Marie Zabini is Blaise and Pansy's daughter. She looks like Pansy but her personality is all Blaise. She's prim and proper and very well mannered.

"How's my god daughter?"

"She's fantastic! She just learns how to play the piano piece of Bach. Blaise is so pleased!"

"Of course he is. Tell Blaise I will be coming to office after lunch. I had to do something"

"Are you okay Draco? What's wrong?" Pansy said with a worried voice.

"Nothing. I'm accompanying Granger in Diagon Alley."

Pansy was silent. Draco thought she hanged up.

"Let me get this straight. You will be late because you are with Granger? As in Hermione Granger? The buck tooth? The fizzy hair beaver? The golden girl? The former Mrs. Ronald Weasley? Harry Potter's Mudbl-"

"I won't finish that if I were you" Draco sternly said.

"You're with Granger?"

"Yes"

"Why?" Pansy asked in a whiney tone.

"She just came back from Australia after eight years being away. Rose had a job so I accompany her until she meets the Potters" Draco explained.

"I see. How does she look now?"

"She's still Granger. But she has a wavy hair. She colored it auburn. She's pale and fit."

"Granger is fit. Huh! We'll see if I see her one of these days."

"She's really gorgeous for a woman in her forties."

"Hmmmp! You never called me gorgeous" Pansy muttered. Draco laughs. He knows that Pansy likes when someone is telling her she's beautiful.

"You already know you are gorgeous, my dear Pansy" Draco said.

"Fine. I'll tell Blaise your message. Say Hi from us to the Potters and Granger."

"Fine. Bye Pansy" Draco hanged up. Draco looks around. People are buzzing around until his eyes land on Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. George and Draco are friends. It all started when he was Harry and George approached them to say hi. George is nice to him and they're both a fan of Puddlemere Falcon.

Draco was about to look away when he saw Ron Weasley and Lavender Weasley come out of it. He feels disgusted on how Lavender look like a high society Missus while Ron is wearing his Auror uniform. Draco tried to be unnoticed but he heard him speak.

"Malfoy!" Ron said while the Weasley walks toward him.

"Hello Auror Weasley, Madam Weasley. What a lovely day, isn't it?" Draco said while showing a fake smile.

"In deed, Master Draco." Lavender said.

"Don't call him Master, Lav." Ron hissed at his wife. Lavander just ignores him.

"Yes, Madam. Please just call me Draco. We're schoolmates after all." Draco smiled at Lavender. She giggled.

"How's Rosie doing? She didn't visit us last Sunday." Ron said.

"I think she had an operation that day. Scorpius told me it took her ten hours to finish the procedure. She went home immediately and fell asleep." Draco said.

"Tell her she should be on the Burrow this Sunday. We are going to plan Hugo's graduation party."

"You know she has a cellphone, right? You can contact her there."

"I have no time for muggle device. I can't even owl her. Kindly pass the message. Will yah?"

"Fine." Draco replied.

"Draco, sorry for keep you waiting. I just got-"

Hermione stopped speaking when she saw Ron and Lavender. Draco looks at Ron's reaction. He was shocked. Who wouldn't? Granger looks stunning with her red long sleeve blouse, dark denim pants, and black stilettos. Her hair was braided siding to her left shoulder and she's carrying a nude bag. Lavender shook her husband's arm. Hermione look at Draco who smirks at her and she look back at Ron.

"Hello, Ron. Hello, Lavender. It's good to see you" Hermione said and smiled to them. Ron was speechless. The Hermione he last saw was broken and weak. The person in front of him was like the Hermione he saw on Bill and Fleur's wedding; confident, full of life and beautiful. Hermione touches Draco's arm.

"I'm sorry it took me long. Those goblins ask too many questions" She told Draco. Draco smirks. "It's fine. It wasn't that long. And I know first-hand how goblins are very annoying when it comes to the vaults" he smiled at her. Hermione smiled back. Ron missed those smile.

Ron found his voice to speak up. "When did you arrive?" he asked.

Hermione looks back at Ron "Yesterday. I'm staying with Rosie until I find a home for me" she said.

"You still have a room in Burrow, you know." said Ron. Lavender stared at him like she can't believe it. Draco butts in.

"Actually, Rose asked me to accompany Hermione on my acquaintance who happens to be a wizarding realtor. He was the one who gave the Scamanders their lovely home in Cornwall."

"Luna and Rolf's home is very lovely." Lavender said. Hermione feels anxious because Ron keeps on staring at her. Draco noticed it too so he offers Hermione his arm.

"Shall we meet him, Granger?" he asked.

Hermione looks at him. She smiled and hold on his arm. "Okay. It was really nice to see you two again." She told Ron and Lavender.

"Come to the Burrow on Sunday! We are going to plan Hugo and Lily's Graduation Party. Mum and Dad will be happy to see you." Ron said as Lavender pulls him away.

"I'll try," Hermione said as she waved goodbye to him. She and Draco walk away until Draco directs her into an alley. He stopped, holds on Hermione's shoulder and look at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Hermione said as she breathes heavily. Draco cast a wandless calming charm and she immediately calms down. Draco knew that it's hard for her to see Ron after their divorce years ago.

"You did well, Hermione. You faced him. You can now see him confidently from time to time. You did well" he said. Hermione nodded and smiled awkwardly.

"Come on, let's meet the Potters," he said as he placed his hand on her back and guided her out of that alley.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

 **Three: It's nice to be back**

Hermione and Draco enter the Leaky Cauldron. Just like before, it is a busy place. Some people there greeted them, shook hands with Hermione and welcoming her back to wizarding London. Draco stays behind her so she can have her moment. He asked the barman if the Potter has arrived. The barman told him that the Potters are at the corner table that has privacy charm. He nodded and hand over a few galleons on the barman.

He leads Hermione to the corner area and they immediately noticed them. Harry Potter is wearing his Auror uniform while Ginny is sitting beside him in her floral dress. Ginny saw them first and stood up. Hermione approaches them and hugged the youngest Weasley. Harry stood up and waits for his turn. Draco understands that aside from the Weasley and his own wife and children, Harry considers Hermione as his sister. They've been best friends for years and they treat each other like family.

Harry hugs his best friend and kisses her forehead. Then he lets go of her and smiles. "Welcome back, Mione"

Hermione smiled at him "Thanks, Harry. It's really good to see you in person"

"What? Video call and fire call wasn't that bad." Harry teases her. She slapped Harry's arm. "Shut up Harry" Hermione chuckles. Ginny looked at Draco "Hello Draco. What are you doing here?"

"Her little Rose is busy, so I accompany her to meet you and also, she will meet the realtor I know for her new home." Draco explained.

"Our home is still open, you know." said Harry.

Draco raised his hand as if stopping Harry to speak. "Please, Potter, stop being dumb like your guy best friend! Weasley and his wife visit you at least three times a week so 'Madam Weasley' can brag their small fortune." Draco huffed. "I bet my precious broomstick that their fortune is just my pocket money, for all I know" he stated.

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Stop being a git, Malfoy. Just come and sit with us!" she said as they all sat down in their chairs. The waiter asked for their orders and left them.

"By the way, your home will not be enough for Granger. She needs a room for her library" he pointed out and smirks. Hermione smacks his shoulder. "You ferret! There's nothing wrong with a library." Hermione hissed. Ginny and Harry laugh.

"But of course, she needs her bat cave." Harry said. Hermione glares at Harry but she smiles at him.

Ginny speaks up. "You know what, if I didn't know you and Rose, I will really mistake you as sisters. I mean, look at you, you're so fit and sophisticated. Merlin! How I wish I had a body like that!" Ginny pouts.

Ginny wasn't bad at all. She's sexy in a voluptuous way. She's curvier compared to Hermione. Hermione is fit due to her four times a week work out and healthy diet. Because she's alone in Australia for years, she has time to take care of herself, hence, she looks like 10 years younger.

"I just have a lot of time in Australia, Ginny. Maybe it will be less now. I want to take care of Rose and Hugo." Hermione said.

"They might be the one who will take care of you." Harry stated. True, Rose is twenty-two now and Hugo is nineteen. She lost years of her children's lives due to divorce but she wants to make it up to them.

Hermione sighs. "I know. But it wouldn't be that bad if I make sure they eat properly and their places are clean"

Draco chimed in "Oh! Please do take care of Missus Rose, and please include my son, too. That boy eats unhealthy. Especially that pizza, I really don't get why he likes it so much."

"At least, Scorpius inherit you physical feature. That boy never gets fat. Mom always feeds him a lot yet he does still don't get fat. " Ginny said and took a sip of her drink. She looks at Hermione "Feed my babies, too, please?"

"What am I, a nanny? Jeez!" Hermione shook her head and chuckles at her friends. The four of them continue to chat while having a meal. Hermione is glad that Draco was with them. Whenever the topic has something to do with Ron, he always diverts it to another topic. Draco asked her a lot of question about Australia and even said that he might visit it soon.

After their lunch, Ginny told Hermione that she wants to help her in picking up her new furniture. She agreed because Ginny has a good taste in home decorating. She bid goodbye's to her friends and follows Draco. Draco brought her in a tall building. They went to the lift and go up to the tenth floor.

Draco's realtor was a nice man. He asked a lot of question on what Hermione likes for a home. Hermione explained everything and after thirty minutes of discussion, the realtor told her that he will be in contact with her as soon as he finds some potential property that fits her description.

When they went out, Hermione looks very happy.

"So, Granger, what do you plan to do next?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't really know. She wants to roam around Diagon Alley but she knows that people will be all around her.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just go back to the flat?" Hermione shrugged. Draco looked at her. He knows that she wants to go around but being 'her' is not that easy to roam around. So, even it was an insane idea, Draco let out what's on his mind.

"How about I'll give you a tour of my company? I know you're a healer but it may interest you. You know; the potion and the muggle science and magical fusion."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco. She doesn't know why is he being nice but she's interested to see how Draco as a business tycoon. She huffed and faced him. "Okay, Mr. Malfoy. Lead the way." Draco smirks, hold her arm and apparates away.

They arrived at a large reception area. It was emerald, gold, and white in color and it looks very majestic. A woman approached Draco.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. I already cleared your schedule for today. But there are some papers that you need to sign in your office." The woman said.

"I will deal with that. Thank you, Ms. Thomas. By the way, this is Hermione Granger. She's with me. She's here to see the production and how our company works." Draco smirks. Hermione wonders why but then she was shocked when the ebony woman squeals like a fangirl. She holds Hermione's hand and shakes it excitedly. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Ms. Granger! I'm a huge fan of yours. My dad said you and he are good friends back in Hogwarts!"

Hermione just smiled at her. "Ohh… nice to meet you, Miss…"

"Donna Thomas. I'm Dean Thomas' daughter." Donna beamed happily. Hermione smiled back at her. She's happy to see Dean's daughter. She knows Dean married an American witch he meets in States. She attended the wedding with Ron and Rose was one year old by that time.

"Nice to meet you, Donna. How are your parents?" she asked.

The young lady smiles brightly. "They are great. They are in States now. Mom has some case to solve in Arizona. Dad is helping her." She babbled.

"Send my regards to them, will you?" Hermione asked. Donna nods enthusiastically. Draco placed a hand on her back. "Come on, Granger. I'll show you around. Follow us, Miss Thomas." Draco leads her to a hallway. Donna was behind them, still smiling like a girl seeing a real-life unicorn for the first time. Hermione leans toward Draco "She's something, huh?"

Draco smirks. "She's a fan of yours. Every time Rose visits me, she always had her way to talk to her. Rose doesn't mind but she always asks about you. I believe Donna was at the top her class in Hogwarts. She teased as 'Hermione Granger's shadow', and she didn't mind because you are her inspiration, really."

"I hope it wasn't an obsession" Hermione muttered. Draco chuckled. "No… She's a nice kid. She's just a fan of the Golden Girl". Hermione rolled her eyes on Draco.

Draco shows Hermione around his company. She was amazed at the production. It was a fusion of muggle machine and magic. The quality control area is very clean and neat. It looks like a normal muggle laboratory but with magic. Hermione watches Draco as he explains everything to her. This man is very different from the boy she meets three decades ago. The boy who used to call her 'mudblood' was long gone. This man in front of her was a business tycoon with a lovely family and a true gentleman.

After the tour around the company, Draco directs her to his office. Once they enter, minus Donna who fetch some snacks for them, Hermione noticed a man sitting on the edge of the huge mahogany table while reading some parchment. The man looked up at them and flashes a sexy smile.

Hermione gulped. Damn.

"When my wife said that my best mate is with Hermione Granger, I thought she's gone mad. But seeing you here now, I think my wife is still sane." The man stood up; place the parchment on the table and strides towards them. He stood an arm away from Hermione. Blaise took her hand and kissed the back of her palm.

"Welcome back, Granger." Blaise said. Hermione blushed and Draco smirks.

Draco coughs mildly and Hermione jerks up from reality. She pulled her hand from Blaise and smiled at him.

"Granger, remember Blaise Zabini, the Italian Slytherin Prince? He's my financial advisor. Zabini, believe it or not, this is Hermione Granger, the Golden Girl and the brightest witch of her age who fancies you during the fifth year." Draco smirks upon seeing Hermione gaped at him and looked back at Blaise. She's doing her best not to look awkward. Blaise laughed.

"Merlin's ball! I didn't know you fancy me during that year. Honestly Granger, I almost invited you to attend the Slug Club party if the Carrow twins didn't drag me. Hell... We might become star cross lovers by then!" Blaise smiles and Hermione rolled her eyes and giggles.

"That wouldn't happen. Back in those years, a pureblood Slytherin won't tarnish the bloodline by dating a mudblood like me." Hermione said casually but she noticed both Draco and Blaise flinched because of it.

Blaise took a deep breath. "Now, now, Granger; we don't use that word anymore. Especially this git over here" He gestured at Draco who's not smiling and looks serious. "I may be a pureblood but I don't hate muggle-borns. I don't like them before, yes. But not hate. But that was in the past. The world has changed after the war. And we all grew up."

Hermione was still staring at Draco. He looked hurt and guilty at the same time. She thought she might offend him somehow. Then Blaise speaks again.

"I'm sorry, Granger but you are seven years late. I'm already married to Pansy Parkinson and we have a beautiful daughter." Blaise winks. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Speaking of Pansy, she said Anastasia can play a Bach piece in piano. She must get it from me." Draco says playfully. Blaise smacks his arm.

"She got it from me, you dolt. She's as smart and talented as me and she got her beauty from her mother"

"Ohh... Poor kid." Draco teased. Blaise scowled at his best mate. Hermione giggled. Donna came in with a tray of tea and muffins. Draco directs them to the two large leather couches that are facing each other with a glass table in between. Hermione and Blaise sat on one side and Draco sat on the other couch. Draco took his phone and secretly captures pictures of Hermione and Blaise as the Italian gentleman gave Hermione a cup of tea. Both of them looked at Draco who is looked amuse while looking at his phone.

"What did you do?" Blaise asked. Draco just smiled at his friends and placed his phone on his side. Hermione takes a sip of her tea. Blaise phone rang, he took it out and saw his wife's name, and he answered it. Hermione hears Pansy's voice clearly.

"What are you doing with Granger?!" Pansy shrieks on the other line. Blaise looked at his best mate who is laughing at that moment. Blaise took a breath before he answered. "Draco brought her here. The bastard shows her around and ends up here." Blaise covered his phone. "I'll get back to you." Blaise excuse himself and left the room.

Draco smirks and looked at his guest. Hermione is quietly sipping her tea.

"What? It's not like I could make Pansy jealous that often." Draco pointed out.

"Well, let's just wish that I never have to leave England again, just to avoid the wrath of Mrs. Zabini." Hermione says coolly. Draco chuckled. "No. Pansy is cool. She might be your friends sometimes. Ginny and she have this bickering friendship."

Hermione placed her cup on the coffee table. "You have an amazing company, Draco. Now I understand why my daughter adores you."

"I adore her, too. She's like a daughter to me, being my son's best friend and all. Too bad Rosie doesn't have any interest in my son, and him towards her. If only she does, she will be a perfect daughter-in-law."

Hermione giggled "Oh no. Ron might tie her up at the Burrow, just to stop her from being your daughter-in-law."

"Ronald is a git. He's more focused with his new family, that he rarely spends time with your children. Even he tries, Lavender will make something just to be a part of it or he wouldn't go." Draco stated. Hermione sighed. He's right. Ron rarely has time with their children because he's too focused on his new family. Maybe because Rose and Hugo are all grown up, but still, they need their father. She's glad that Draco is there for Rose.

"I'm sorry to ask this but Scorpius mentioned that Astoria died few months after their graduation. How did she die?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked to his right side where a portrait of him, Scorpius and his late wife, is hanging on the wall. Hermione looked at it too and stares at it. Astoria Greengrass Malfoy is an epitome of a perfect Lady Malfoy. "She died because of a blood curse that runs in their family. It was too late when we found out."

Hermione can see that Draco misses his wife. She noticed that Draco touches the wedding band on his left ring finger. "She was so happy during Scorpius graduation, but a bit disappointed when he said that he wants to explore the world before he works for our company. But she supports him. Mind you, Astoria is really fond of Rose, too. She even gave her a present which made the missus cry."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It was a necklace, with a locket pendant. It has a picture of you and Rose when she's a baby. Astoria got the picture from Harry. She knows that your little Rose is sad because you weren't there. But Tori told her that even her mom wasn't there, she will always be in her heart. That she shouldn't be sad because you will know that and you will be sad. That she should be happy and visit you as soon as she can. That she's even willing to be her Mom for that day so she wouldn't be sad. I tell you, Granger, Rose cried like a mad woman that day. She cried on Tori's arms as my wife calms her and holds her in a tight embrace. Come to think of it, Tori became her Mother figure aside from Ginny while you're away. She likes your daughter very much." Draco said as he smiles while remembering his late wife. When he looked at Hermione, the woman was crying. She knows that Rose expected her that day but due to the presence of Ron and Lavender, she didn't go. It was still hard for her to see Ron with his new wife.

Draco stands up and approaches her. He sits beside her and comforts her. He understands how hard for her to be away for her children and seeing the man she loved with his new family. Draco takes his handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her. She takes it and wipes her tears. "I'm sorry. T-that was very nice of Astoria. Rosie mentioned before that Astoria went with her to Muggle London to find some books she really likes."

"Ahh… I remember that day. After that shopping, Astoria demands to have a credit card after it. She saw Rose's card." Draco laughs.

"I hope I could repay her on what she did for my daughter." Hermione said as she looks at Astoria on the portrait.

"Just feed her son proper meal, she'll be pleased." Draco assures her. Hermione smiles and nods at him. She gave back his handkerchief to him.

Hermione stands up and Draco follows too. "Thank you for this day, Draco. But I need to go. I need to go to the muggle London to run some errands."

Draco nods and accompanies her to the floo network. Hermione air cheek kissed him. She bids goodbye and Draco smiles. It was a wonderful day for him. Spending time with Hermione, he feels happy, the happiness he felt when he was with Astoria. He shakes his head and went to the table to do some work.

A few hours later, Hermione got home. Rose is already in bed, still on her healer robe. Hermione cast a cleaning spell on her daughter and charms her clothes to be a comfy sleepwear. She also changes her clothes and went to the kitchen for some drinks and fruits.

While she's sitting on the kitchen stool, sipping white wine and munching some grapes, Scorpius came out from his room; hair is a mess, wearing some pajama pants and white shirt. Scorpius waved at her and grabs some water.

"How's your day, Scorpius?" she asked.

Scorpius shrugged. "It was okay. I went to Windermere. I took some photos and roam around."

Hermione gets curious. "You're a photographer?"

"Freelance photographer, yes, but I just do it as a hobby. I don't need to work, I'm a Malfoy" he smirks and Hermione shakes her head and sips her wine. "But, I work as a part-time curse breaker. I'm on-call when Uncle Bill needs me."

"You work for Bill?"

"Yes. He calls me when I'm needed, sometimes in complicated curses from an elite pureblood family."

Hermione smiles, "Bill rarely trust his juniors. You're amazing, Scorpius". Scorpius grins at her, picks grape from her plate, and pops it in his mouth. Hermione looks down to her wine. Scorpius noticed that she's smiling.

"Great day?" he asked.

Hermione stares at him. "Yes. Your father accompanies me to meet Ginny and Harry. We saw Ron and Lavender but it was a short chat. I also meet your father's realtor, went to your company and meet Donna and Blaise."

Scorpius gave Hermione a teasing look. "Uncle Blaise, huh?"

"Yes, your Uncle Blaise, who was called and yelled by his wife because your silly father took a picture of us and send it to Pansy." She stated. Scorpius laughed. "Wow. I would like to see Aunt Pansy one of these days and tease her."

Hermione scowls at him. "Scorpius."

"Fine, fine." Scorpius took his drink and finishes it. He placed his glass on the sink waved goodbye but before he exits the kitchen, he asked her, "Last question; are you glad you're back?"

Hermione sighs "Yes. It's nice to be back." She smiles.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hah! After months of being hiatus in this fic, I finally updated! Woooh! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. Sorry for some of my grammar error. I don't have a beta and I only use Grammarly to check my grammar. So, as you know, I have three fictions ongoing. I will try my best to update them all. Just spoiler, next chapter will be in the Burrow._


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SERIES.**

* * *

 **Four: Sorrow at the Burrow**

"Ginny, dear, will you please help me," Molly asks her daughter. Ginny approaches her and helps her to walk to the living room. Everyone is busy that day. It's the day that they will plan the graduation party for Hugo and Lily. Arthur is in the garage with George and Bill. In the kitchen, Fleur, Angelina, and Audrey prepare a meal while Percy is in the corner, reading the daily prophet. Lavender is reading a book to his twin on the couch, while Harry and Ron are drinking pumpkin juice on the dining table. Harry noticed that Ron looked nervous. Harry scoots a bit to him and whispered, "Are you okay, mate?"

Ron looks at Harry "Yeah. I'm okay. Yes. Why?" he said while fidgeting.

"You looked nervous. We're just planning Hugo and Lily's graduation party."

Ron leans back and sighs. "I know, but Hermione will be here."

Harry snickers "And? She's Hugo's mom." Ron scowled at his best friend. "She wasn't here during Rose's" Ron pointed out.

"And you know why." Harry bites back, giving. Ron recoils and sighs after. Harry then continues, "And besides, she misses everyone. Fleur and Angelina won't believe Ginny when she says she looked younger than her age."

"She does," Ron said with a smile. Harry stares at his friend. "You saw her?" Ron nods. "She's with Malfoy a few days ago, something about meeting a realtor for her new home." Ron shrugged.

Harry nods. "Yes, she also meets me and Ginny that day." Ron glares at his friend. "And you didn't tell me that you're meeting her?"

"Really, Ron? Do you think it will be alright to meet her like that after what happened? Plus, Malfoy is there." Harry sips his drink.

"That git. First, my daughter. Now, my w-… b-best f-friend." Ron says and took a drink too. Harry shakes his head. He knows what happen with Ron and Hermione. He was there. When Ron went to him after the divorce, he witnessed him break down. It was hard for him to do that but he felt like Hermione's success is too much for him to take. He's insecure and he doesn't know how to handle it. So instead of being miserable with himself while Hermione is very successful in her career, he decided to divorce her.

Harry visited Hermione after it. She was sitting on the couch, facing the divorce paper, emotionless. He asked her how is she but she asked him how was her husband. Hermione was more concern at Ron's feelings than hers. Harry didn't ask her about what happened but he asked her if she's signing the paper in front of her. Hermione just sighed and said 'He doesn't want to be with me anymore. I should give him his freedom', then she signed the paper and the document immediately disappear. They knew it will go directly to the Ministry. Hermione asked Harry to be with her when she talks to her children.

Ron and Harry look at each other as they heard the sound of someone's arrival at the Weasley household's floo fireplace. Harry stands up and pats Ron shoulder as he walks toward the living area where the fireplace is.

Harry saw Hermione clearing up the floo soot on her. She just wore a simple blue 3/4 sleeves blouse, black pants, and flat shoes. She's carrying a dark blue bag. Harry approaches her and gave her a hug which Hermione returns back.

"I have a feeling that you won't come but I'm glad you did," Harry said as he let her go. Hermione smiles as she looks around. The Burrow is still the same, although, she noticed some extension charm on some parts of the house.

"Is that Hermione?" They heard Molly says. Harry led her to the sitting room and saw Molly sitting on the large couch. She aged but Hermione can still see Mrs. Weasley that she knows. Hermione approaches her and sat beside her. Molly took her hands and look at her dearly.

"Welcome home, my dear," Molly said. Hermione smiles but Molly that there's sadness on her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Hermione said. Molly shushes her. "I understand, dear." Hermione nods and looks at the Weasley matriarch. She looks weak and pale.

"Are you okay, Mum?"

"I'm fine that all of my children are here. And I heard that the best healer is back in England. Maybe I should go for a check-up now." Molly playfully winks at her.

"Oh thank Godric! She finally wants to be check. If I have known that only Hermione can make you go for a check-up, I would drag her here three years ago when you collapse!" Ginny said. Hermione's eyes widen. Molly pats her hands to calm her.

"Don't mind Ginevra, she's being dramatic. I just got exhausted in playing with the twins and got exhausted."

"I haven't been to St. Mungo to apply as a healer but would you like me to accompany you on your checkup?" Hermione offered. Molly just smiles at her.

"Oh… Rose says she can't come. Her colleague just gave birth and she needs to take her position. But she promised to visit you on her free day

"It's okay. That lady is really busy. But, she knows how to apologize to me" Molly winked.

"The custard tart from London. Right." Hermione chuckled.

She noticed Lavender with the twins on the other sofa. Hermione can see that Lavender despises her. But she just gives her a smile as an acknowledgment. One of the twins hops down the sofa and runs. "Daaaaaad!" The little boy squeals.

Hermione looked behind him and there was Ron standing, looking like he doesn't belong at the moment. Ron picks up his son and carries him. Ron gives her a nod. Suddenly, the door slams open and George enters the living room, Bill and Arthur following him from behind. Molly motioned to Hermione to greet them so she stood up and smiles at them.

"Merlin's beard! Are you Hermione Granger from the past? Because you look like you used a time turner! You look so young to be in your 40's!" George laughed and hugs her. "Welcome home, Granger." George kisses her forehead.

"Thanks, George." She hugs back and Bill hugs her after. Then Arthur holds her arms and looks at her. "Welcome home, Hermione." and he hugs her. "Thanks, Dad."

Lavender coughs exaggeratedly. Ginny glares at her but Lavender ignores her. Arthur then let go of her "You wouldn't leave us again, will ya?"

"No. I'm just waiting for the realtor's owl for my new home and I'll be visiting St. Mungo's again to re-apply."

Lavender groans. George and Ginny scowl at her.

"Well, in that case, we will see you more often on Sunday lunch?" The Weasley patriarch hopes.

"I'll try, Dad." she smiled. Angelina, Audrey, Fleur, and Percy came out of the kitchen to greet her. Fleur even compliments her looks. Audrey told her that her recent book is phenomenal. Percy gives her a brief hug while Angelina hugs her tight. Ginny helped Molly to stand. They all went to the dining room. Everyone sat on their chairs. Hermione sat between George and Harry but unfortunately, she's sitting across Ron. Lavender keeps on eyeing her but she tries her best not to take notice of it. Harry passes the salad to her and she takes some before giving it to George. She's busy talking to George about the expansion of his business but she can feel Ron's eyes on her but she did her best to ignore him.

After their meal, everyone gathered in the living room. Hermione sat between Ginny and George while Ron sat beside his wife. Molly is sitting in the large chair while Arthur stood behind the chair.

"Now, let's start discussing Hugo and Lily's graduation party. Since it will be Hugo and Lily's, we can do it here in the backyard or we can rent a big hall." Ginny said.

Harry speaks. "Draco shows me this lovely party hall near Hogsmeade. It can accommodate 300 people. It has a nice lake view."

"Can we trust Malfoy? Maybe it's a trap or something." Ron snorts. Ginny glared at him so Ron looks the other way. Harry pats her wife's back to calm her down and he looks at Ron. "It's just an option, Ron. We'll agree with what the majority wants. Anyway, I offer to pay for the food and drinks for the party. I already talk to this wizard/chef from France and he's doing it. He will bring his staff along with him. Ginny took care of the desserts for the party. And the bakeshop offers to include two themed cakes for Hugo and Lily."

George is writing down what's been discussed and speaks. "Now, we only have to settle is the location, guest lists, the program, music, and table arrangement. I can do the program and music. We can do what we did on Rose's party but if you want to add something, we can do that." Hermione raised her hand. Some of them giggled coz Hermione used to raise her hand in giving a suggestion. "I can do the remaining task. You can just send me the guest you want to invite. And I want to pay for the location, wherever it is."

"You should be. You missed your first born's graduation. It's the least you can do." Lavender said nonchalantly. Everyone looks at her. Ginny look at her with disgust, the others are disappointed with her. Molly and Arthur both shook their heads, Ron is embarrassed but Hermione remains calm and poise.

"I know, Lavender. And Rose understands why I'm not in her graduation. Don't worry. I can handle this." Hermione said coolly.

"Well, there's nothing Hermione can't do. After all, she's the brightest witch of her age." George said as he bumps his elbow on Hermione's arm.

"Except saving her marriage." Lavender murmured.

"LAVENDER!" Ginny shouted as she charges to her sister-in-law. Lavender quickly grabs Ron's arm and try to hide behind him. Harry grabs Ginny's waist tightly to stop her from attacking Lavender.

"I'm disappointed at you, Lavender. Hermione is our family. She may not be married to Ron but she's our daughter ever since I met her. You shouldn't disrespect family." Arthur said.

Lavender fumes. "She's disrespecting me by being here. She's Ron's ex-wife!"

"She's here as Hugo's Mum and as our family, you stupid cow! And may I remind you that she's Harry and Ron's best friend too!" Ginny yelled at her.

Hermione tucked the strand of her hair behind her ear. "All right. That's enough. I need to go, too. I have to meet the head healer in St. Mungo. I will check the venue that Draco has and also look around for other location. You can just owl me the guests invited or you can just pass it to Harry." Hermione stood up and walked towards Molly and Arthur. She hugged Arthur first then kneels to hug Molly.

"I will visit you soon, Mum. And let me know when you're ready to be check in St. Mungo. I will go with you, okay?"

Molly smiled and patted her back. "All right, dear. You are our daughter, Hermione. Never forget that."

Hermione smiled as she kissed Molly on her cheek. She stood up and say goodbye to everyone. Ginny hugged her and told her that she will visit her soon. Hermione went outside the house to aparate. As they heard the aparation pops, everyone brought their attention to Lavender.

"You and your big mouth, Brown," George said.

"It's Weasley, brother-in-law" Lavender mocks.

"And as a Weasley, what you did is unacceptable," Molly said. Lavender looked down.

"But Mum, my wife has a point. It's disrespecting for her." Ron defends his wife.

"And it's disrespecting for Hermione, too. She went here to be involved in her own son's graduation but your wife is making her feel unwanted. She lost 10 years of her children's life out of respect for your wife. She doesn't want to be around because she thought it was for the best. She's living alone across the globe, just communicating with muggle stuff, pensive, and floo call. She's back and she wants to be a part of this. You two don't understand her. Did you forget, Ron? Her parents are dead. You were with her when she buried them. The only family she has now is us and her children. But your wife is so tactless." George said. Both Ron and Lavender feel embarrassed; Arthur is patting her wife's back to comfort her as she cries silently. Ginny wiped her tears as Harry hugged her.

"Come on, Lav. Get the children. We're going home." Ron said. Lavender stood up, grabs her bag and went out. Ron approaches his parents. "I'm sorry." He said.

"You don't need to apologize, Ron. We understand. But what your wife did is wrong. Before she was your wife, Hermione was your best friend. You're the first person who knows her well." Molly said.

Arthur chimed in. "Next time that you see her, try to be more civil for Hugo and Rose's sake." Ron just nodded. He quietly went out and gathers his family and they aparate back home.

Hermione opens her eyes and found herself in Diagon Alley. She looks around and sees that she's just a few steps away from the DM Potion Building. She doesn't know why she went there but she knows she wants to go away from Lavender. She composes herself and walked out of the alley. Suddenly, she bumped into someone who holds her arms so she won't fall back. It was Draco with Blaise and Pansy following him from behind.

"Granger."

"Oh, hi. Lovely day isn't it?" she said and regretted it. Draco smiles because the woman in front of him is flustered.

"You're supposed to be in the Burrow with the Weasleys." He pointed out.

"I left already. I already had my parts." She shrugged.

Pansy coughs while Blaise looking at them in a funny way. Draco let go of Hermione and she steps back. Pansy gaped upon seeing her figure. She looked back at her husband and Blaise gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"Remember Pansy Parkinson-Zabini?" Draco said.

Hermione looks at Pansy and smiles. "Yes. Hello, Mrs. Zabini." she said politely.

Pansy rolls her eyes. "Please, Granger. Call me Pansy. Calling me Mrs. Zabini makes me look for my mother-in-law is with her another conquest." the raven beauty said.

"True" Blaise agreed and smirks.

Hermione nodded. "Then you should call me Hermione."

"Okay. So, Hermione, are you busy?" Pansy asked out of the blue.

"No, I guess."

"Good! Come with us. These two are boring. They don't understand shopping." Pansy locks her arm with Hermione and almost drag her to walk. Hermione looks back at Draco and Blaise and they just signal her to get along. The men follow them as they walk towards the exit of Diagon Alley.

"The shops are behind us, Pansy." Hermione points out to her.

"What? The wizarding shops? Yes, it is. But I want to go to muggle London. I want to buy a dress for my Anastasia's birthday." she pauased. "Oh! You should come. It's a week after your son's and Potter's little miss' graduation. The Potters and your children are invited. You know what? My Ana likes your Rosie. She's asking me if she can have red hair like hers. It was hilarious when Blaise charm her hair to red. She likes when Rosie plays tea party with her. My godson, Scorpius, brings her because he's fed up with tea parties." Pansy giggles.

Hermione smiles. "Rosie likes children. She's very fond of them. I remember the time when she asked me if she can have a sister because she can't play dress up with Hugo. Thankfully, Lily was born."

Pansy pats her arm. "Your daughter is amazing, really. She's changing the St. Mungo. She knows everything. Well, she's your daughter, she has your brain and beauty. Thankfully, she just had the weasel's red hair. But your son somehow looks like him. Tall and red hair. He also eats a lot. Ginny almost smack him when we had a picnic party at Draco's Hall."

Hermione laughs and didn't notice that they are already walking on the street of London. Pansy continues to tell Hermione about her life and other people's life. She even told her about how she and Blaise end up together. They went to Harolds to shop. The two gentlemen quietly watch them while Pansy took some dresses while Hermione is trailing behind her as the raven-hair woman tells her about Draco's daughter, Cassie.

"She's like her mother; quiet but with a strong personality. She's like a mix of Luna and Ginevra. She's beautiful, of course. Greengrass blood is too week. Both Scorpius and Cassie have Malfoy genes. She's cunning too. Thankfully, she chose to be in Beaubaxton than Hogwarts. Oh, she will be in Anastasia's birthday. I'll introduce you!" Pansy said excitedly as she held on to two dresses. A royal blue off-shoulder, knee length one, and an off-white ¾ sleeves, pencil cut one. "What do you think of these two?"

"They are lovely. But I think the off-white will fit you. It's better if you wear light makeup and a pink or old rose lipstick. Make your hair a bit wavy to have a bit of edge." Hermione said.

Pansy's eyes widen. She approached Hermione and holds her hands. "We should be friends now! I mean it! I will apologize to everything I've done. Merlin! I will even use Umbridge torture pen to write an apology letter for you so we can be friends."

Hermione laughed. "You don't have to do that. It's all in the past now. We were just children."

"Perfect. You're now my shopping buddy!" Pansy declares.

Hermione just shook her head. Pansy continues to look around and Hermione decided to find dresses for Hugo's graduation and Anastasia's birthday. She decided to buy 3 dresses; one for the graduation ceremony, one for the graduation party and one for Anastasia's birthday.

She checked the baby pink dress she thought would be perfect for Anastasia's birthday when she feels someone is behind her. She looks around and saw Draco, an arm away from her.

"I think that dress is quite casual for a graduation ceremony." Draco said.

She looks back at the dress. It was casual. "No, this is for Anastasia's birthday. Pansy invited me."

Draco nodded. "Good. I think she's keeping you."

Hermione smiles, "I like her this way. She talks a lot but it's her charm. And I want to meet Anastasia. She sounds lovely."

"She does. She reminds me of my little star, Cassiopeia. I'm glad she's coming soon. Scorpius and I miss her. She loves France so much. And as her dad, I will give my princess whatever she wants."

Hermione looks back at him and smiles. The boy who teased her and calls her names is long gone. The man in front of her is a loving father and a good man. She then touches Draco's arm. "You're a good father, Draco. A great man. You've done a lot of things beyond Wizarding World. And you have two beautiful children. Your past doesn't define you."

Draco sighs. "It's my way of repenting, for what I've done."

"You're just a boy back then, Draco. We all make mistakes" she gave him an assuring smile. And then, she shows him the dress again. "You think Anastasia and Pansy will approve this?"

"Ana likes anything in pink. And Pansy wouldn't mind. She hasn't criticized your sense of fashion, does she?"

She shrugged. "She likes my taste, I suppose."

"Then, you're good to go. How about the graduation ceremony and party?" he asked.

"I'm thinking of wearing something red."

Draco huffed. "Of course, house pride." Hermione faced him again and look at him with her eyebrow raised up. "I bet you will wear something green."

"No, but I will wear my silver cufflinks."

Pansy speaks from somewhere. "It has emeralds on it!" Hermione laughed and shook her head. Draco observes her and he can see that there is sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Granger?" he asks.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"Molly is not the type of person who will let you go that easily. Especially you, she hasn't seen you for years." Draco pointed out. Hermione sighs and smoothens the dress she's holding. "Lavender had her moment."

Draco placed his hands on his pants pockets. "That cow. No wonder Ginny hates her ever since she married the weasel. Are you alright?". Hermione just nods and look up at Draco. "Do you think that me, being here again, is disrespectful for Lavender?"

Draco was appalled. "No, of course not, did she say that?" Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"Whatever comes out from her filthy mouth is a lie. She's just insecure, because she knows that you're better than her. You're successful, smart, and beautiful. You have friends and beautiful and smart children."

"But I failed on my marriage." she whispers.

"No. Weasley did. He was too insecure about your success that he chose to divorce you than support you. He failed, not you." Draco points out.

Hermione's eyes become teary. All this time, she blames herself for her failed marriage. She chose to run away than facing people's judgment. People expect too much from her. She looked up to stop her tears from falling. Draco noticed it so he tried to change the topic by picking a scarlet red dress hanging on the rack on his left side. "I think this looks good on you for the party."

Hermione looked at the dress. "Don't you think it's more suitable for Rosie than me? I don't think I can wear that." Draco shakes his head. "No, this will suit you. I bet my fortune on it." Hermione laughs and looks back at the dress. It's stunning so she took it from Draco and gives him 'Happy now?' look. Draco was pleased.

"Hermione! Come over, darling. I need your opinion about this dress." Pansy calls her across the shop. Draco and Hermione went to the Zabini's.

When Hermione arrived home, she was surprised to see Rose and Scorpius' home. Rose immediately approaches her as Scorpius remains sitting on the couch.

"Mum, where have you been? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Rosie." Hermione assures her daughter.

Rose frowns, "Aunt Ginny owls me. She said that Aunt Lavender upsets you. I'm really sorry, Mum. I should have been there."

"I think I was the one who makes Lavender upset. Maybe I should meet the family when she's not around. I don't want to cause any problem between me and her."

Rose shook her head. "No, Mom. You are already done with avoiding them, ten years… in Australia. This is your home, with me and Hugo, with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. If Aunt Lavender can't handle that, I will be the one who will fight with her."

Hermione touches her daughter's face. "Rosie… Mom is fine. As long as I have you and Hugo, I am fine." Rose hugged her mother. Hermione hugged her daughter back and look over Scorpius. The young man smiled at her, she smiled back. Scorpius headed to the kitchen as he speaks. "I bought some beer and chips. Let's watch British Got Talent."

Hermione giggled. "I remember when a wizard joined that show. It's hilarious. I'll just change to something comfy." Hermione signals her daughter to go with Scorpius as she headed to their room. She places her bag and her shopping bags on the floor as she enters the bathroom. She stares at herself in front of the mirror. She grabs her wand and cast a spell to lock the door and a silencing charm. She falls on her knees as she covers her face with her hands and sobs.

Seeing the Weasley was hard for her. She missed them badly. But knowing Ron is happily married and Lavender saying it was her fault was too much for her. Her husband, her best friend, her Ronald, he really forgets her and he had moved on.

At the living room, Rose tears fall her eyes. Scorpius gave her some tissue.

"I will not let Mom go to the Burrow alone next time." Rose stated.

Scorpius sighs. "You didn't know, Rosie."

Rose fumes. "Dad should shut Aunt Lavender's mouth. Mom is his best friend. They were together almost half of their lives. She doesn't deserve this."

Scorpius looks back at the room where Hermione is. He knows that she cast a lock and silencing charm. He saw how sad her eyes are. Seeing Rose upset too is too much for Scorpius to handle. He can't help but sigh.

"Stupid bint." he mutters.

* * *

 **A/N:** _HEY! I'm back. Sorry for the long hiatus. My Potterhead/Dramione muse is missing. And I've been really busy with my life now. But I will make up to you guys. Currently, I'm writing 4 fictions. One of them is soon to end (it's a KPOP fiction). I'm gonna watch Harry Potter series again just to find my muse again. My other fiction (At The Darkest Time) is having lots of positive comments. And I'm so happy about it. I already have 3 chapters for it but I need to check it again and check if there are plot holes. Please be patient and continue to support me. I hope I won't disappoint you._


End file.
